More than a Lifetime
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: Two brothers seperated for years, finally come together again for a second chance at a life together. [elricest], [rewrite of Titanic].
1. Light in the Darkness

**A/N: **much love to you all who even clicked here. XD I apologize for the horrid summary, but who really needs it? you all know _Titanic_, right? even if you might not like it, pffft. I adore it though, and I thought it would be way too much fun to do it Ed n' Al style. Though of course, so this wasn't a TOTAL copy job, I have my own little twists and turns to make it a bit more original. so maybe if someone reading this didn't like the movie, they might even like this!

I know it's a stretch, but hey. either way, posting the rest of the story will depend on the response on I get, kay? It's just going to be a bunch of short little chapters depicting only the relationship, and I've got pretty much till the end written up. So it'll be finished quickly (if I see you guys want me to), and it won't get too much in the way with _'Tell Me What it Means'. _which I promise I shall update soon.

**Disclaimer: **Neither Ed or Al belong to me, nor do I own _'Titainc'_. They belong to their respective owners.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

_"More than a Lifetime"_

Chapter I - "Light in the Darkness"

-------------------

---------

-------------------

The darkness finally took him. It threatened for nearly all of his life, and at last it kept to its promise. No longer was it just a whispering in his ear, but a screaming demand. It told him to do the only thing that he could that would have nothing to do with his mundane, pointless life. There was no use in trying, in living, it all ended the same, and it seemed like he was the only one who knew that.

He arrived at his destination before he'd barely realized he'd left the dinner table. His hands gripped the cold and unwelcoming railing, over which was nothing but a black horizon and the roaring of water. The chilled wind bit at his skin and tousled his long hair, free from its proper ponytail. He leaned over the cold metal bar, breath coming in heavy takes from the running he didn't remember doing.

Slowly then, he lifted one leg up onto the lowest rail and hoisted himself up and over. Once on the other side of the railing, he carefully turned himself around to face the night, still hanging on. It was odd… he could picture himself falling so gracefully, arms spread wide as if welcoming the end of his life. He thought for a moment of how his mother might react. How long would it take for them to figure out what happened to him?

"Alphonse, don't."

He turned abruptly, nearly losing his grip on the railing. He resented how his heart skipped in fear of falling. Weren't the dark and roaring waves beneath him supposed to be a warm welcome?

His gaze landed on a boy who couldn't have been any older than eighteen or nineteen, dressed in shabby clothing. Obviously someone from the third class.

Embarrassment kicked in, forming anger. "Get out of here!" he snapped, trying his hardest to keep the tears from falling. But then… "Wait, how do you know my name?"

The boy smiled and took a step forward, putting his hands in his trouser pockets. "That doesn't matter right now, does it?" he said. Then he extended his hand, taking yet another step closer. "Come back over."

The brunette glared at him. "Stay away from me! You don't know me-!"

"That's just it though," the other boy interrupted. "The cruel thing is that I _don't _know you, or why you're doing this. But that's why I can't let you do it."

Alphonse looked on at him, bafflement etched all over his face. What in heaven's name was he going on about? And how could he just stand there and talk like seeing someone hanging off the back of a ship was completely normal?

He took another daring step forward, the light from the pole above finally illuminating his features. Alphonse gasped, silver eyes going wide.

"You're…" he rasped out, hardly able to find his voice. His hands trembled against the hard metal of the rail. "You're my… brother."

Again the blonde smiled, but his golden eyes shone sadly. "I can't let you go over," he replied, his hand still outstretched. For a long moment, Alphonse could do nothing but stare. How he was able to tell, how meeting with him was at all possible, he had no idea. But… amidst the overwhelming feelings of monotony, entrapment, and helplessness that had lead him to the back of the ship in the first place… the boy before him shone like an unknown light of hope of which he'd never seen before. Something foreign sparked to life inside of him, and was in control when he tentatively took his hand off of the bar and grabbed hold of his.

Their eyes met as Alphonse managed to turn himself back around, tears falling from both.


	2. Ring of Flowers

**A/N:** thanks to all those who reviewed here's the second part here, and it explains a bit more. hope you all like :)

**Disclaimer: **see chapter one.

_"More than a Lifetime"_

Chapter II - "Ring of Flowers"

"You better not let Mother see I'm here."

"Like she'd ever think it was you in these clothes. Good thing you're close enough to my size, even if they are a bit long…"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

Alphonse couldn't help but laugh, the vibrations passing through his ribcage completely new to him. "I didn't say a thing."

The pair walked down the sunlit deck, other people walking amongst them. But it wasn't too crowded. Alphonse had invited Edward up onto the First Class deck after their meeting the night before, but not without first giving him a pair of his own expensive clothing so that no one would distinguish him. He knew if Mother caught wind that they'd met…

"She told me you were on the boat, but she wouldn't tell me where," the brunette stated, gazing down at his polished shoes. "She said that… the only reason she was even… bothering to bring you was so there wouldn't be any complicated issues when we got to America."

It was hard to say these things to him, and Edward must've sensed it, for he put his hand up in a dismissive manner. "Don't worry about it," he said, looking out to the ocean, sparkling brightly underneath the sun. "It hardly bothers me anymore that she hates my guts. The only thing that ever got me down really was the fact that I couldn't see you anymore."

For some reason, Al felt himself blush. Maybe it was because he'd felt the same. Ever since their dad had been killed in an automobile accident, Ed had been locked away for the mere fact of resembling their father so. _Looking _like their late father caused him to be locked away for nearly all of his life. But their mother had once been locked away as a child herself, for a mental problem that he hadn't even heard of. And _this _he'd only found out through eavesdropping on a conversation between the local town mothers when he was about twelve or thirteen. Alphonse didn't really remember much of it all happening, their dad dying, Edward being taken away. But he remembered the pain. That remained with him every single day, until the previous night when the heavens had been on the brothers' sides.

The two of them stopped at a pair of chairs lining the deck, and decided to sit down. Between them sat a small table with a pot of flowers on top of it.

Ed noticed the troubled look on his brother's face. "Seriously Al, don't worry about it. I now have what I've prayed for all of those years."

Alphonse looked over at him, eyes searching for something in that smile. What for, he didn't know, but he just found it hard to believe that after being locked away for so long, he could still be this wonderful of a person.

Then Ed looked down, taking a sudden interest in the powder-blue flowers on the table. He smiled. Then, much to Alphonse's horror, he plucked the plants from the pot soil and placed them on the table.

"Edward!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing, if someone-!"

"Oh just hush for a second and watch."

Al did as told, but still felt nervous. But Ed just studied the flowers for a moment, dirt scattered beneath them on the wooden surface. Then, out of nowhere, he clapped his hands together and slammed his palms down on the table in front of the flowers. Alphonse stared in amazement as a bright blue light appeared from the table, followed by a distinct crackling sound.

When the light faded, the younger boy had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust once again, and once he could see sufficiently once more, he let out a small gasp at the sight laid out before him. Upon the table, there was no longer any dirt, or ugly roots from the pot, but simply a small ring of blue flowers, all woven together by the stems. It looked like someone had hand-crafted it, but…

He stared with wide silver eyes up at Edward, who flashed him a toothy grin, obviously proud of himself. Al carefully reached out and picked up the piece or artwork, studying it carefully.

"You… kept on with your alchemy," he stated incredulously. Edward nodded happily.

Their father had been a master at alchemy, known throughout their country for his achievements and advancements in its field of study. And while he'd been alive, he did his best to squeeze in time to teach his sons the practice. Both had been very keen on becoming like their father, and were able to learn quite a bit at their young age. But when he passed away, their mother had labeled it forbidden, so Alphonse never practiced it again. But now he knew that while locked up, Ed had kept on practicing. Alphonse felt a bit jealous.

"Alchemy…" Al repeated the word in a sigh at his brother's talent. He stared at the bracelet wistfully.

"Like magic," Ed then stated softly, picking up the bracelet, taking hold of Al's hand, and slipping it onto his wrist. He closed his other hand atop of the brunette's and whispered, "But real."

Alphonse felt a strong surge of affection run through him, heat coming to his face. It was stronger than anything he could ever remember feeling, even the despair that nearly claimed him the previous night.

It almost frightened him.

Almost.


	3. Beginning to Live

**A/N:** Again, thanks so much to all who've reviewed and like this story and I apologize for the long wait on this chapter TT

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one.

-------------------

---------

-------------------

_"More than a Lifetime"_

Chapter III - "Beginning to Live"

-------------------

---------

-------------------

The music first met his ears when they made it to the bottom of the stairs of the third class deck. Distant sounds of instruments mixed in with people cheering only got louder the further they walked down the small hallway.

Alphonse didn't question where Ed was taking him as they went down yet another flight of stars, the cacophony louder than ever. The room they ended up in was dimly lit and hazy with smoke. Stomping and clapping sounded in time with cheerful music that reminded Al of a country fair he'd snuck out to when he was younger without his mother knowing. It all sank itself into his mind, and let out a small laugh in spite of himself.

Ed noticed this, and with a small grin, grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. "Come on!" he shouted back to him, and seconds later, Alphonse found himself in the middle of what resembled the dance floors at dinner parties he went to, except much smaller and unpolished. But then he realized just what Ed dragged him there for.

His eyes went wide, and he was about to tell Ed that that was no way in hell he was going to dance in front of all these people, but stopped short when he noticed Ed already moving in time with the music on his own. He started out easy, but in no time Al watched as his body leaped and swayed to the pounding music, his expression taut with concentration. His feet held the majority of the movement, tapping and stomping as if they were instruments themselves. His long golden hair, long since unbound from its ponytail, swished around his ace, and a thin layer of sweat began to form on his brow.

Alphonse found himself unable to tear his gaze away, no matter how strange he knew he must look, standing stock still in the most active part of the room, gawking at another man. But he snapped out of it when Edward clasped onto his hand again, and drug him forward, nearly causing him to fall completely forward.

"Come on, Al, don't just stand there!" he laughed out, half-dancing, half-dragging the boy around the dance floor.

"I've never danced like this before!" The only time he'd danced was waltzes at formal parties, but he didn't feel like mentioning that.

"You complain too much!" Ed teased. "Just go with it!"

He thought in his mind that it wasn't worth trying, that he'd just make a fool out of himself. But maybe… And Ed kept dragging him along, so he at least tried to move his feet in time with the rhythm. After a few seconds, he got the hang of it, he thought he just might try mimicking how Ed was moving. The music was starting to get to him, and he wanted to move around a little bit more. And before he knew it, he was getting used to the fast tempo of the song, and figuring out how to move his legs so they went along with the movements in his feet. The rhythm became a part of him, and he lost himself in something for the first time in his life. All he could register in his mind was the sound of the music in his ears, and even his body seemed to be moving on its own. It took until the song ended on an abrupt note for Al to remember where exactly he was at, and how terribly out of breath he was. He fell forward into someone's arms – that someone turning out to be Edward – who was staring down at the brunette with wide eyes.

"And you said you've never danced before!" he exclaimed, a little quieter now that the music had died down a bit. "That was crazy!"

Alphonse let out a tired laugh. "I've never moved like that in my life!"

Neither moved then, Al completely content with trying to catch his breath and ease the burning in his lungs before moving again. His head fell against the older boy's chest, breaths coming in heavy pulls from his mouth. The feel of Ed's own warmth rising and falling was of comfort to him.

"Oi, Ed!" someone then called from the crowd, his voice thick with an Irish accent. "Getting' a lil' cozy there, are we?"

They laughed. Al blushed.


End file.
